


Jasper loves peridot and lapis ,so much.

by Whathefuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathefuck/pseuds/Whathefuck
Summary: When life gives you gems ,throw them back!What have I done?.....





	1. Jasper and peridot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have not seen anything past season 4 of Steven universe becuz hulu is a motherfucker. And I hate that but enjoy. Also I'm so sorry if I get anything wrong. Thank you for reading this.

**jasper and peridot layed together, both on their side. Jasper was pressed against peri's back, arm's wraped around her smaller lover.**

 Peridot's face was flushed, mouth open as she moaned. Jasper' trusting fingers were bringing peri closer to her release, jasper kissed all over peridot's shoulders and back. At this point peridot could only manage a few words.

"Please..... I..... need.... more.."  Peridot  begged for her lover to go faster, harder please her, and let her come...

 Jasper smiled and did as peri asked, peridot was so close, jasper could feel the fluttering of peri's inner wall's. peridot's Getting increasing tighter and tighter until she came, hips jerking as her orgasm washed over her and jaspers still thrusting fingers sent her into oversenstivity.

She rolled over, and looked at jasper, as much as peridot hated to admit it,  she really loved jasper and jasper loved her.

Almost nothing could have prepared anyone for their relationship, but thay all excepted it.

Peridot eye's are fluttering closed as she basked in the afterglow. Jasper slipped out her fingers to give peridot some time to rest. slowly jasper got up to go over to her collection of toys, and picked up  a  pink dildo. When she returned ,peridot was laying on her back.

Legs spread, dripping wet. Peridot was nearly falling asleep, " peridot... we dont have to do this if your to tired"  jasper soft and uncartryristc voice, woke peridot up from her dozing for the fact jasper was never this sweet.

All she could muster was " no, i..want to jasper." Peridot  reassured her lover that It's okay. jasper Slowly  stroked her missive hands across peri's thighs

Slowly  rocking the dildo into peridot, jasper felt more aroused then she ever had before. Peridot's hips moved in circles grinding her clit against jaspers wrist. Soon the simulation was becoming to much for peridot to handle.

Jasper started to trust faster, peri's hips where shaking, thighs quivering, it all was becoming to much. Tears running down her face, then she came. Back arched, eye's wide, mouth open as a silent cry passed out of her. 

Her thighs tightly closed, to stop jasper for continuing. Jasper looked at her lover, and thought " fuck this so hot.".

Jasper rose up, forarm's pressed tightly against the bed, next to peridot's head. " are you okay?" Jasper asked concerned about peridot. Who smiled and nodded.

"Well, that has to the best time I've ever had." Peridot  said eye's closed, her long lashes rested against her face. Jasper flipped them over so peridot was rested against her chest.

"What about you, you didn't come?" 

"Don't need to, tonight is about you, now I suggest that you get some rest, you have a long night ahead of you." Jasper wispered sudutivly.

**It was hevan, for peridot. And to jasper all that mattered was that she pleasured.**


	2. Peridot and lapis |flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot play's a piano and sings, triggering lapis to have flashback's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, the song peridot sings is ,what I believe in, by nerd out. Please listen to it. That out of the way, I'm not good at writing and I'm trying to be better at it, slowly but surely I'm improving my skills. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peridot  sat on the stool, in front of the piano singing in toon with the melody. Her voice was mournful,  

" there is a poison in the air, all hatred and dispare, I chose my path,I chose my path." Peridot's voice rang across the temple.  Lapis curiously walked to the source of the noise.

" how can I stand aside?, when inocent is lost and, the closer that you get the more you see darkness" peridot's  voice was louder now,  lapis couldn't think straight. The room was spinning , her eye's fluttered shut as she slid down the wall.

Peridot's voice was still there, but  drowned out, regardless of how much lapis tried to focus she couldn't. "Gonna take you down, I'm gonna steal your thunder. It's not about what they deserve I know what I believe in" peridot rose from the stool and kicked it backwards.

Lapis was thrown back in her memories of malachite, fighting to keep incontrol, trying to keep jasper from taking over. Desperately lapis  fought trying, and barely holding on lapis lost control, but always got it back. She refused to let malachite hurt her friends.

" Gonna take you  for a ride dont need no one  by my side, but I chose my path, yah, I chose my path." Peridot  raised her voice anger dripping form, her words. 

Lapis  was sent to another memorie. This one was of Steven and her flying over the warp pad. The air around her felt colder than before. Steven was slipping, lapis was in a trance. Staring at the place where she left behind, forgotten, and trapped. Steven was panicking as he started to fall but lapis grasped his wrists before he could.

" it's not about what they deserve I know what I believe in. How can I stand aside, when inocent is lost and, the close you you get the more you see the darkness. So back up cause I'm not backing down" 

This memorie  was about, when she stole the ocean. She felt anger, that the crystal gems, had came to stop her. The gems fought their  water counter parts. She had brought Steven up and had healed her, now that her gem was no longer cracked, she could retearn to homeworld. 

Lapis woke up cold sweet dripping down her form. Just as peridot finished singing. She stood up legs wobbly, she took two steps before her knees failed on her and she hit the floor. The thoud grasped peridot attention, peri ran over and helped lapis up.

"Thank... you,so much" lapis's wispered 

"For... what?" 

"The song you where singing, made me have flashback's. It forced me to face my problems head on."

Peridot did not respond, but instead kissed lapis tenderly.

"I think I can face jasper now, i know your also in a relationship with her, but we should talk."

peridot's arms wraped around lapis. "No matter what happens, it'll be okay"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was one I wrote, when I'm extremely tried, and I woke up after writing it and I screamed oh shit at the top of my lungs. Wakeing my girlfriend. mind you this like two in the morning. So I apologize for the bull shit last chapter was .

"Jasper, please lapis wants to meet. She wants to fix everything" peridot's shoulders dropped as she cried into her hands, vico cracking as she spoke.  
"What makes you so sure, what if she doesent want to meet ,what if sh-" jasper was cut off by a small hiccups emerging from peridot. Tears running down her face, dropping off her chin. Jasper just now realized the servity of her words, she realized, she was why peridot was upset. It made jasper feel like an asshole.makeing drown lover cry like this.  
Jasper sat down in front of peridot, she wiped off peri's tears. Slowly picking her up jasper walked over to their bed, and sat down back pressed against the headboard, peridot sat in her lap face beruied into her cheast.  
jasper's hands pressed into her lover's hips thumbs rubbing circling her hips. Peridot reached up to cup  
jaspers cheek.  
Peridot pulled jasper closer, glancing at jasper's lips. Jasper leaned in to close the space between them, their lips met the kiss was soft and gentle. Soon it became more argrisve, thay broke apart. Jasper leaned forward, peridot's back was pressed against the bed underneath them.  
Jasper body gently layed atop her, peridot's legs wrapped around her hips. Arms around jaspers neck, their lips met once again.jaspers arm's layed next to peridot's head holding her up. Thay finnaly broke apart  
"Peridot, I'm sorry I don't mean to be so upsetting" jasper's voice for and loving, she felt awful. She should be more easy, peridot as much as she hated to admit it was very sensitive.  
Peridot's face was flushed as she, once again kissed jasper.  
" I told lapis that we'd all meat tomorrow night, hear to talk." Peridot was softly speaking, jasper nodded as she talked.  
" We can try to make this wright." Jasper said, she was trying but it was not easy but just like peridot told lapis thay will face it toghter.


End file.
